Writing On The Wall
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: Emily is called back home to help the B.A.U in capturing escaped killers. Will the writing on the wall finally happen for her and JJ? This is a squeal to the story "When Shadows Visit."
1. Chapter 1

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal minds I just get the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **b**

 **Stolen**

I walk under a starry sky

looking for you.

I stop and call your name

to the darkness.

Then my heart dances within it's joy,

for I hear you whisper my name within my ear.

Suddenly your arms are around me

with intimate eyes looking into mine

with love's familiar sear.

...

We stand for an eternity

in this stolen moment's look.

Yet, as sweet as that space of time is,

the taste of your missed lips

could never be described in any book.

...

For this kiss awakens

all my bodies' memories.

Then you start

to release our embrace.

All I can do is tighten my arms

and with a breathless sigh whisper,

...

"Please..."

...

So for another

stolen moment in my mind

I live in bliss...

...

For when my eyes open

and you're not there,

surely it will be your lips

that my heart

will miss.

"""

Emily folded the poem and put it back into her coat pocket where she had found it and wiped the tear from her cheek. She closed her eyes and the world was transformed from one moment to a past memory. She was standing holding a vision of love manifested in her arms. She could feel the softest brush of warm lips pressing into hers. Then the cold air of a vanquished lust blew in. But before time replaced bliss with emptiness she took the pen and wrote one name from the whispers with her lips..."Jennifer." The atmosphere around her took and swallowed the name and mixed it with the morning fog.

"The blimey wanker got away."

Emily looked up at her employee, "We will get him. He couldn't have gone too far by foot." She said coming back to reality of the stake out she was part of on the docklands of London.

* * *

 **I know this is short... but in a way it is an introduction. Whispers of Wind has been talking to me saying there is a sequel that needs to be written. Now just like that story... this one will be different than some of my other stories but it's the space I'm in right now. There is a need for new poems even though the one above is old and from my book Even Love Needs Sunlight.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal minds I just get the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Emily walked into her office at Interpol and sat down in her chair hard. It had been a long night and morning on the bloody stake out with the unsub managing to slip away when she was looking at the poem she had left in her pocket months ago. She sighed loudly trying to dispel the past through sure will power.

"Well that was a bloody hurricane coming from your longs Emily."

She looked up and saw Clyde standing in front of her desk. "What do you want?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to the man who bares the news of you being on loan to the B.A.U?" She looked at him puzzled, "You heard right. You are to be on a jet heading back to your old unit to help recapture 12 criminals who have escaped plus the master mind behind it. And no you don't get a say in the matter so do not look at me like that.' He said waving his hand in dismissal and walked off.

"Damn!" Was said as she fell back into her chair.

"Don't sit there Prentiss you have three hours to be on that jet!" Was yelled from behind an office door.

"How long am I gone for?"

"At least a month if not more, so pack more than two pair of nickers."

"You are just a blast of fresh air you know that!" She said rolling her eyes and going to get a box to clear things she didn't want to leave in her desk while she was away. "You know three hours is really short notice. How long have you known?"

He popped his head out of the office, "Are you implying something?"

"Damn straight I am. You know I would have worked around this if possible."

"Emily go home and face your demons. You haven't been right since that copy cat case. I know someone got killed and you felt responsible for it but you don't expect me to believe your lack of detail since being back is from that." She started to answer him, "...Emily... you shot the bastard and got justice for her. Now go home and shoot your demons. That's an order!"

"I hate you."

"Yeah well...invite me to the wedding." He said and ducked into his office before the book on her desk came flying at his head. "You still love me I know you do...now go!"

She went to her flat and started packing for the extended trip. She wasn't sure when she was going to explain all this to Mark. He was at work in a meeting and a note was just not right but it was a start she finally decided.

 _Mark,_

 _I know this is sudden but duty calls and I'm being sent state side for awhile. I haven't been given much information yet and what I have I can't share but I will call you when I land in D.C._

 _Em._

This just sucks she thought as she placed the note on his pillow and took her bags and headed to the waiting jet.

She walked up the stairs and remembered the last time she walked down them. She had spent eight hours with the shadows and now she feared they were waiting on her return inside the door way. It had just been a few months earlier since their last visit and if she was honest with herself they really never left her. It didn't help now that Jennifer had taken to sending her encrypted letters like the one she had just read that morning.

She laughed at herself though...she never threw any of them away. Most were in her secret file she kept. But somehow there were always ones that got slipped into a pocket that she could have sworn was in the file. She was beginning to wonder if shadows could move things but knew that sounded crazy. She found her seat and took a deep breath and blew it out, "Okay then lets go see if there is writing on the wall in D.C. yet," and laughed as the jet took off.

* * *

 **Just getting back into it...thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal minds I just get the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **b**

Emily decided to go around the shadows on the plane ride over to the states or so she thought. She had sat in the aisle seat away from the window and had taken a half of a sleeping pill. "That should take care of the ride over the pond." She thought to herself and settled back as they took off closing her eyes.

It only took what seemed like moments for the roaring jet engines to be replaced with ** _the sounds of cars rushing by. She was walking in the night air that had a briskness to it as well as a familiarity to it. She stopped and looked up at the few stars that were managing to beam thru the city lights. A car horn blew and broke the magical moment of wonderment. She started to continue to walk until a deep voice behind her said, "whispers of wind," then warm arms slid around her waist causing her eyes to simply roll back into the depths of the voice speaking to her._**

 ** _"Jennifer..." rose from within her and escaped her lips._ _The arms tightened around her..._**

She bolted upright catching herself before she stood up and started trying to walk off the plane. "Damn..." She whispered to herself. She blew out a breath and could hear Clyde's snarly voice, "...go home and shoot your demons."

"I can't shoot them...I love her to much to shoot her." She thought to herself and pulled the case files on the twelve convicts, "There's more than one way to deflect." She said out loud as she opened the first file. She read through three of them before the sleeping pill took over and her eyelids drifted back shut.

 ** _The glow of the candle and the scent of lavender filled the room as she grasped where she was. The water in her hands was warm with the softest of "mmm..." being groaned out as she poured warm water on a bare back in front of her. She was becoming intoxicated with the atmosphere in the room as peace returned to her soul. Pouring another warm hand full of water on the soft skin she waited the deep rich sounds of pleasure to take the rest of the oxygen in the room._**

 ** _"Tell me Em..." then silence a moment as her mouth went dry, "... if not then give me the whispers of wind."_**

 ** _"Jennifer..." was barely gotten out._**

Again she bolted awake as the plane dipped on a current over the water. She blew out a breath and looked at her watch. It's face told her that she still had half of the trip to go.

 **XXXXX**

JJ walked into Pen's lair at the request of the colorful woman. "I'm here, why have I been summonsed to the queen's abode?" She said teasing her best friend.

"I have some very juicy news for my blonde buttercup." Pen said turning towards the woman.

"Yeah... and that would be?"

"A certain brooding brown eyed princess is on a jet heading for D.C. to help us with the escaped convicts."

JJ's eyes went wide, "You kidding?"

"Nope... I'm being George Washington today and can not tell a lie." She said giggling as JJ sat down in the extra chair gathering the butterflies in her stomach. "You okay there Jaye?"

"Yeah... I just never thought we would get her back here."

"Well Venus is aliened with Mercury so we have her for at least a month maybe more so you better be ready this time."

"I was ready the last time Pen but she wasn't."

"Yeah... I know... she didn't have her glasses on to see the writing on the wall. Maybe this time it will be written in one of the languages she does speak." She said laughing at her own wit.

"You are not right, you know that."

"I do but you love me anyway."

"Yes... I do." She said bending down and hugging the woman in her chair. "Now I have to go and get some work done."

"Yeah right... you are going to day dream about a certain woman coming from London. You can't fool me woman... I know all." JJ heard the woman say and laugh as the door closed on her friend.

 **XXXXX**

Emily pulled the file from off her chest shaking the dream off or at least trying to. But she swore that she could still smell the lavender from the last bath her and JJ had taken together even though she was awake. "How could she allow the woman to enter her hotel room?" She thought but remembered how much she was hurting. One would think killing the bastard that had killed her employee should have given her a sense of freedom yet the nightmare continued on for another time. She had woken up after hearing the knock on the door but she was still in the fog of the dream. The same one that had plagued her night after night, only this time she awoke from the bleeding body of JJ being stabbed instead. She ran to the door and pulled it open almost all in one move.

"Em..." The voice in front of her had said.

She recognized the deep tones more than the woman's face because she was still in the grip of the nightmare. "Jennifer..."

"Yeah... it's me Em." She said as the woman engulfed her,

"Thank God you are safe," was said into her ear.

 **XXXXX**

JJ sat at her desk and breathed out a breath and closed her eyes. It only took a few moments for the memory to come of **_her to walk Emily and herself into the hotel room so the door would close giving them some privacy. "I'm safe... I got you. Shhh...it's okay." She said pulling the shivering woman tighter into herself. It took her over ten minuets of holding Emily for the shaking to totally stop._**

 ** _She walked the woman into the bathroom without another word. They both understood the moment didn't require them. She poured the lavender milk bath that was on the counter into the water and lit the candle she knew Emily would have there to help relax her. She turned and smiled as she noticed Emily was already undressed and mirrored the action. They stepped into each others embrace then into the water and melted into each other as though time had stood still waiting for them to come back into the frame. She groaned as she felt the warm water on her back that Emily was pouring..._**

"Earth to JJ!" Pen yelled.

JJ opened her eyes quickly and looked around. "God... Pen you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No just stopping you from having to explain the moaning coming from your desk."

"What?"

"London will be here tomorrow... so save that for later." She said laughing at the frustrated look on her friends face.

"Did you want something Pen?" JJ asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah... a drink. It's time to go home." the colorful woman said pointing to the clock on the wall.

JJ looked up where she was pointing and laughed, "So it is."

"Come on my love sick puppy first one is on me." Pen said as she walked JJ out to her car.

 **XXXXX**

Emily moved over to the window seat giving up on escaping the shadows. "At least memories are easier to deal with than dreams." She thought, "How am I going to do this tomorrow? " She wondered as she laid her head on the glass of the window and began her ritual of starring out for answers from the horizon.

* * *

 **I know there has been a gap between chapters but this story is also in real time with the shows right now and I have to process everything. Sorry... but I promise a good story I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal minds I just get the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **p**

Emily had starred out into the vast ocean of blackness until the sirens of sleep rocked her eye lids shut. "What will I say to her?" The thing she asked her conscience mind before the netherworld gave it's preview of things to come.

 ** _Whispers of love call on the echoes of the wind..._**

 ** _Who can hear them?_**

 ** _Whose ear on a solemn breath will awake then shift and bend?_**

 ** _Only one who has tasted honeycombed sweetness..._**

 ** _would understand the yearning for such richness._**

 _x_

 _She looked for the source of the sounds but in her heart... she knew the tones of love's voice._

 _x_

 ** _With senses awakened... alive waiting the movement of leaves._**

 ** _one wonders how the language of love travels through the trees._**

 ** _Yet on baited breath and in a silent stillness..._**

 ** _echoes blow whispering for a prefect completeness._**

 _x_

 _She just gave over to the scent of lavender not even trying to hide the desire drawing her into the warmth. She closed her eyes as she felt the strong arms slide around her waist opening them to pools of blue. "Welcome home Em..." JJ said then pulled her into a searing kiss._

The plane dipped jolting her awake. She looked at her watch and wondered if her dream was a prophecy or just her heart begging her to surrender. Time would tell for it was one hour before she landed and had to make an appearance at the BAU. Shaking her nerves off for a moment and smiled wondering just how she was going to get back into that dream because she felt she knew the ending. But life like dreams never let you into the same place twice.

* * *

 **I know this is a tease but I have been sick and bed ridden fro a couple of days. I needed a place to pick up a short piece to move on and this was it. I promise I haven't abandoned this piece. I'm just really really close to finishing another. I wrote this poem while I was sick and it just fit here nicely.**


End file.
